sweethellaquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Board
The Mirror Board is a secondary character in Sweet Hella Quest. It is also a skateboard, belonging to Geromy. Biography Skate Park Conflict The Mirror Board is first introduced in Act 2, just before the first skateboard challenge - the race. Geromy rides it, mainly going head to head with Travis Brody. During this, the Mirror Board gives advice to Geromy, including not succumbing to peer pressure, and dodging a truck at the last minute, allowing it to ram into Travis Brody. It also tries talking him into making a deal with Travis Brody for infinite skateboard polish. Geromy and the Mirror Board seemed to be in the lead, but Sweet Bro passed them up at the last second, and finally Indigo Abbey appeared in front of him and won the race. The next skateboard challenge was the fliptrick ramp. The Mirror Board was present as Geromy's ride once more, but this time remained completely silent. Things got out of hand concerning the fliptrick ramp, and Travis Brody called it off after almost being crushed by his friend George Hay. The third and final skateboard challenge was the Battleboards. The Mirror Board was Geromy's ride as usual, but this time it spoke again. The first time was after Abraham Lincoln and William Howard Taft were summoned. After Geromy and Sweet Bro were overpowered, the Mirror Board became lodged in Taft's saxophone. There, it delivered a speech, taking up 18 seconds of the animation and covering the entire screen. Its second speaking role was near the end, after Hella Jeff defeated the enemy team. This time, its text was accompanied by an audible voice, saying "Hella Jeff has gone and done it again..." The Mirror Board is soft spoken and its voice echoes. Paying off Debt The Master Juge, originally summoned during the fliptrick ramp, reveals he has placed a massive debt on George Hay for being "too cool," and will be taking compromises until it is paid off. This includes food, so the team is going to need to work quickly to pay off the debt before George Hay starves. The Mirror Board accompanies Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff, and Geromy on their trip to the United States Mint to collect money, while Travis Brody, George Hay, and Indigo Abbey stay behind to do odd jobs to earn money. Speech "Alas, I have been begought despite my bestmost efforts to take down the rogue historians known as President Abrinhan Link Pen and President Willien Howerd Laughy Taft. They have befole Master Geromy's valliant efforts in which to take them down and win the battle against the notrious Travis Brody and George Hay. Now, as I lay betwixt the hole of this presidential clarinet, my hope is beginning to dwindle. Mayhaps the tide of victory will swing in favor of evil on this sad, sad day for humanity. I weep bitter tears of--" The speech is implied to be longer than what appears, but it was cut off due to size constraints. Personality and Traits The Mirror Board has a scholarly demeanor, and is willing to use its wisdom to help out its friends. However, it is also cold and calculating, and seems to hold grudges. Stats SPEED: 7/10 DEFENSCE: 2/10 WISDOM: 10/10 TURNING LEFT: 5/10 TURNING RIGHT: 5/10 Relationships Geromy The Mirror Board is Geromy's skateboard. The two seem to get along well, both equally willing to inflict harm on their enemies, as the Mirror Board gives Geromy occasional advice. Travis Brody While on opposing sides, the Mirror Board was willing to arrange for Travis Brody to be hit by a truck, showing no remorse. Even after Travis Brody accepts them onto the skate park, the Mirror Board still seems to hold a grudge on him. William Howard Taft The Mirror Board has directly fought against William Howard Taft alongside Geromy. After Geromy was overpowered, the Mirror Board fell into Taft's saxophone. There, it delivered a speech. George Hay George Hay and the Mirror Board have never directly interacted, but it can be assumed the Mirror Board holds a grudge on George Hay as well. Abraham Lincoln Though the Mirror Board has not directly fought Lincoln, it also shows it views him as an enemy during its speech. Trivia * During its speech, the Mirror Board mistakenly refers to William Howard Taft's saxophone as a "clarinet." * The Mirror Board's appearance is made from a hue shifted version of the Mirror from VeggieTales, with added wheels. Category:Characters Category:Items